bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitten Pinder
Kathryn "Kitten" Pinder is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Think it'll be difficult. Generally quite good surviving - I want to make the most of focusing on the experience! I don't have a strategy. I'd like to make a presence in the House and be remembered. Have you lived in a house share before? Describe your worst experience of house sharing I lived in a squat for a while which was difficult as I was sharing with 30 others. Also lived in a young persons' hostel with rats and thieving! Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? Probably a cross between Leon Trotsky and Valerie Solanis, who shot Andy Warhol. What is your greatest fear about going in? Might have to sit in a fish tank - I hate little fish. I might struggle with lots of sweaty, no-necked rugby players who are really sexist and awful. What message would you like to send to those who know you? I would like support from the gay and alternative media - I want to be a good representative. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? I'm really untidy and argumentative. I like to cook a lot but don't share the kitchen too much. What will they love? I'm good to talk to and can think up activities. I like interesting conversation and am very caring - even to people I don't like. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? If people have bad attitudes. People don't usually annoy me but I hate racist, sexist, homophobic people - I can't tolerate it. What will you do if you don't win? Nothing much will change. Long-term I'd like to travel with my girlfriend, get a house, foster teenagers, continue political campaigning and have lots of pets. What's your biggest secret? I'm quite open, I don't really have secrets. People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? Probably quite a lot as a lot of money is at stake. I'd draw the line at hurting people, animals or myself physically or mentally. Tell us a joke. Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side. What is your party trick? I'm good on a skateboard. I can flip a beer mat on top of a glass, and I have a double-jointed thumb which I can bend right back. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Tipping the Velvet. What item of clothing could you not live without? Toothbrush. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? During the anti-war demonstration last year I was interviewed for the local and national news. When you leave the house, who would you most like to see? My girlfriend. What is your best chat up line? Don't use them. Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? I'd go to my favourite restaurant in Brighton and drink lots of expensive red wine. What car do you drive now? What will you drive if you win? I drive a Volkswagen Polo. If I won, I'd buy a pink combi van and drive around Australia. Big Brother 5 While in the house, Kitten often rebelled against the rules of Big Brother. On Day 2, Kitten refused to nominate one housemate to not receive their suitcase, thus automatically voted against herself. She later earned a strike for attempting to move the alcohol fridge into the bedroom, and often refused to go to the Diary Room when asked. Kitten received a total of three strikes in the house for rule-breaking, and it was then revealed that an eviction would occur in the game, though it was not specified when. On Day 8, it was revealed that Kitten had been ejected from the house, and had to immediately exit the house. She initially refused, and led to the grand prize being lowered. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After Kitten's ejection, she appeared in court regarding her non-payment of parking fines amounting to £225. She blamed it on debts accumulated whilst being a student due to Tony Blair's education policy. Kitten occasionally appeared on the parallel show Big Brother's Little Brother, also on Channel 4. Kitten moved to Australia with her lesbian lover in 2005. Gallery kitten-gal-400.jpg|Kitten enters the House Big Brother 5-day1-061.jpg|Kitten in the House Kitten-on-roof.jpg|Kitten climbs onto the roof of the House normal_Big_Brother_Panto-1-039.jpg.jpg|Kitten taking part in Big Brother Panto Trivia *Kitten was the second ever housemate to be removed from the House, after Nicholas Bateman. *Kitten played the role of Prince Charming in the Big Brother Panto. *Despite Big Brother removing her from the House, Kitten was technically "evicted". *There was no crowd present when Kitten left the house. *Thus far, Kitten is the only ever housemate to refuse to leave the house when asked to by Big Brother. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Ejectee Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate